secondlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Periwinkle
Current home of Alexin Bismark and Angel Coral in a perpetual state of construction since May 2004. Originally began land acquisition in Periwinkle to restore and protect the Periwinkle Waterway. Extended the Homestead grounds by small parcels over the next year and a half until becoming majority landholders of Periwinkle as of February 2006. Alexin and Angel began significant renovation of the Sim in late 2006, adding many trees, natural sound effects, a stocked pond and structures to improve the overall look of the Sim. Historical Landmarks *'Castle Serpentine (No longer exists):' Magnum Serpentine started a castle in the southeast corner of Periwinkle that was about 80 meters (300 feet) high. Castle underwent a major renovation June-July 2004 and then in October 2004. Cinde Fate rezzed Old Castle Serpentine and built a completely new structure which is also known as Castle Serpentine. Magnum Serpentine sold Castle Serpentine around March 7 2005 and moved to Wall. **Castle Serpentine (1st Version): January 26 2004 to June 15 2004, 80 meters, 4 levels one entry-exit. 5 rooms total **Renovated Castle Serpentine: June 15 2004 to October 10 2004, 92 meters high. 12 rooms 6 levels **Castle Serpentine 2. (Cinde Fate Construction): 71 Meters High 14 rooms 4 levels Porch top Garden Sea Gates Enclosed Harbor *'Periwinkle InfoHub (55, 126, 36)' ** First Version - Built by Linden Labs at the commission of the Sim ** Second Version - Built by Garnet Psaltry in the style of a modern cafe. ** Current Version - Rebuilt in the style of an old 1930's railway platform by Alexin Bismark and Angel Coral in January of 2007. ** Adopted home of the "Periwinkle Wall Sitters", a group of regular visitors to the InfoHub who's name came from their tendency to congregate and sit on the wall of the previous InfoHub to chat. *'Periwinkle Railway Station: (58, 92, 27)' **Owned and managed by Beryl Greenacre & The Great Second Life Railway **Built by Lordfly Digeridoo *'Periwinkle Park: (53,75,27)' **Builders / Caretakers: Alexin Bismark & Angel Coral **Three Starax original statues on display (Unicorn, Fountain Girl, Achilles)** *'Double A Homestead:' ** Latest version of Alexin's and Angel's home, built in a style inspired by Frank Lloyd Wright. ** Home of Periwinkle Orchards and the finest Apple Cider in SL. ** Soon to be home of the Periwinkle Antiquarium - Angel and Alexin's shop. ** "The Cottage" - A small house built in the style of an old English castle by Gigi Galatea. Built on the previous site of "The Ruins", and older castle build also created by Gigi. *'The Great Second Life Railway Line:' Part of an east-west segment of The Great Second Life Railway line traversing 7 sims on the main continent between Moca and Purple. Complete with automated bridge over the Periwinkle Waterway that raises and lowers to allow passage of taller masted sailboats. *'Periwinkle Waterway:' A small natural north-south waterway suitable for small boat traffic that crosses the sim from the main continent's northern coast to it's interior streams and lakes. Category:Color Sims Category:Sims